Ultralisk (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Ultralisk SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Ultralisk LotV Game1.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Heavy assault beast |useguns=Kaiser blades |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=8 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 |energycost= |costgas=200 |supply=6 |campcost= |time=39 55 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Ultralisk cavern |hotkey=U |speed=4.13 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x 1.3 |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 600 (WoL campaign) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=2 (+2 with Chitinous Plating) |gun1name=Kaiser Blades |gun1strength=15 (+20 vs armored) (WoL) 35 (HotS and LotV multiplayer) 25 (HotS campaign) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.861 (WoL and HotS) 1 (HotS campaign) 0.61 (LotV) |gun1range=1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+2 (+2 vs armored) (WoL) +3 (HotS and LotV) |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=1600 |makescore=800 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The ultralisk remains the heavy assault beast for zerg forces. The ultralisk may now burrow, although it takes longer to burrow than smaller zerg units. Overview Ultralisks deal splash damage which makes them effective against groups of low HP units, such as and . They are vulnerable to immortals, , and . They are immune to stun and mind control effects. The ultralisk is the only Zerg unit that can withstand a nuclear missile strike. Game Unit Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Ultralisks are fast and deal high damage to armored units. Captive ultralisks are featured as a number of destructable doodads. "Piercing the Shroud" has a captive ultralisk; when destroyed it releases . A similar unselectable ultralisk is found in a hidden place in "Ghost of a Chance". Though it maintains its frenzied attribute it can still be captured using the hive mind emulator. Heart of the Swarm In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, the ultralisk can be evolved into either the Noxious or Torrasque strain after the necessary evolution mission is completed. It is also significantly less powerful offensively compared to the multiplayer version, doing only 25 damage per attack against its main target and 5 damage to secondary targets. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions The ultralisk and ultralisk cavern are exclusive to Kerrigan in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for the ultralisk become available when Kerrigan reaches Level 13. Kerrigan's ultralisks automatically upgrade into Torrasque when she reaches Level 14. Dehaka has the ability to summon primal ultralisks, which can evolve into tyrannozors at Level 11. Upgrades and Abilities Development Notes A Torrasque skin is available for ultralisks in StarCraft II's multiplayer for players who purchased the digital deluxe or collector's edition of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Collecstor's Edition. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). April 21, 2016 Images File:NormalUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|A ultralisk File:Ultralisk HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg.jpg|Ultralisk variants in in Heart of the Swarm: noxious (right) and torrasque variant (left) File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|Primal ultralisk in Heart of the Swarm PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Primal ultralisk portrait in Heart of the Swarm File:CollectorUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Torrasque strain and Collectors Edition ultralisk File:Ultralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Torrasque strain and Collectors Edition portrait File:LeviathanUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood ultralisk File:Ultralisk SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood ultralisk portrait File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Rend2.jpg|Primal ultralisk skin in Co-op Missions and Versus File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Primal ultralisk portrait in Co-op Missions and Versus File:SimulantUltralisk Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant ultralisk File:Ultralisk SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Simulant ultralisk portrait References